


odds and ends

by umisabaku



Series: The Great Tumblr Migration [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: A series of shorts from tumblr, mostly alternate universes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Great Tumblr Migration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993987
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Shapeshifter AU

**Author's Note:**

> These were all originally posted on tumblr. If they were separate prompts but in the same universe, I separated them with vertical "**"

Yachi has been one of Hinata’s best friends for a long time now, so he’s pretty used to her skittish nature and random panic attacks. It still comes as a surprise when she walks into his apartment and shrieks in terror, then dives behind the kitchen counter.

“Yachi?”

“Hinata,” Yachi wheezes out through her panic, “why do you have a _panther_ in your room?”

“Panther?” Hinata looks over to his new pet, who has padded over to Hinata is nosing his hands for treats. “I told you about him, remember? I found him on the street.”

“You said you rescued a _dog_!”

“Isn’t he?” Hinata says, patting Yamayama on the head.

“No! That is a full grown panther! Hinata, you don’t actually believe that’s a dog, do you?” Her voice carries a tone he’s used to hearing, although not usually from Yachi. It’s mostly a, “even you can’t be this much of an idiot” voice, and Hinata resents the tone now.

Because, okay, sure, Yamayama doesn’t really look like a dog. Hinata knows that. When he found Yamayama outside his house, injured and covered in mud, he hadn’t looked much like anything. _Probably_ a dog. Then he followed Hinata home, and he behaved very nicely and let Hinata give him a bath and he ate half of the bento Hinata bought at the supermarket for his dinner. Yamayama was still recovering from his injuries, but he would play fetch with Hinata whenever Hinata tossed a volleyball at him, so really, even though he wasn’t exactly canine-shaped, Hinata feels like he’s justified in thinking Yamayama is just a really strange looking dog. It certainly made more sense than thinking there was a wild panther loose in Tokyo who really likes katsudon and volleyball.

Hinata tries explaining this, but Yachi doesn’t cut him any kind of slack. “He’s probably some rich guy’s pet! There are all kinds of people who keep wild cats as pets, there was a whole documentary and everything. Hinata, you have to call a zoo or something!”

“What, why? If he’s a pet, then he can just be my pet.” Considering how beat up Yamayama had been, Hinata feels like clearly his previous owners do not deserve him.

“Because he’s still a wild animal! Even the pets occasionally eat their owners.”

“Oh.” Hinata looks down at his dog (panther), who just licks his hand. Hinata pats him on the head. “Yamayama wouldn’t eat me, would you, Yamayama-kun?” He rubs the panther’s head, who starts to purr. It occurs to Hinata that he had thought the purring was strange behavior for a dog.

“Yamayama?” Yachi says, sounding surprised instead of panicked for the first time since she walked into his apartment. “Like Kageyama? Did you name your panther after the guy you have a crush on?“

The panther abruptly stops purring and stares at Hinata. Hinata jumps up and says, "I don’t have a crush on him! Shut up!”

“Yes, you do, you never shut up about him. Did you really name him after your crush?”

“‘Cuz he has black fur,” Hinata mumbles. “And he was really grumpy when I first brought him home. It reminded me of Kageyama, that’s all. It’s not because I have a crush. Because I don’t.”

“Uh huh. Call the zoo, Hinata, it’s mean to keep a wild animal in an apartment this size.”

Hinata sighs and looks down at Yamayama, who is still staring intently at him. “I’ll call tomorrow, I guess.”

*

He goes to bed feeling very dejected. Yamayama jumps up next to him, like he has the past couple of weeks. Hinata wraps his arms around him and says, “I’m going to miss you. I liked having a dog. You were so clean and you didn’t bark at all and, yes, I probably should have figured it out sooner, but still. You’re a good dog.” Hinata’s going to miss the company. 

*

Hinata wakes up in the middle night to find Kageyama Tobio holding him. He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming. It wouldn’t be the first time Kageyama has appeared in his dreams. He pats Kageyama on the head, because it’s a dream and he can do anything.

“Not a dog, dumbass,” Kageyama mumbles in his sleep, holding Hinata closer. 

That’s certainly a weird thing for Kageyama to say, but it’s a dream and doesn’t need to make sense. Hinata goes back to sleep.


	2. Demon Hunter AU

“Explain to me again how you exorcised a demon with a volleyball?” Daichi asks, his voice hitting unparalleled levels of incredulity.

The newest recruits– still practically civilians they dragged off the street– of the elite Karasuno Supernatural Management Squad both shuffle their feet and look to the side, like this will avoid the Captain’s wrath.

Suga would almost feel sorry for the duo, except he’s having a hard time making sense of what they said. It breaks his head a little just to try.

“Well, like, you need a salt circle for protection, right? ‘Cuz demons can’t cross it,” Hinata says. “And a volleyball, that’s kind of like a circle, right?”

“ _No,_ ” Sugawara says, appalled. “That’s–” Daichi holds his hand up, stopping the rest of his objections on how a sphere is not a circle.

“And, and, those herbs are good for protection, right? 'Cuz demons don’t like them either,” Hinata continues, still twitching under Daichi’s stare. “And since we didn’t have our cross guns–”

“Yes, about that,” Daichi says. “What happened to your cross guns?”

“They got–ow!”

“We left them at home,” Kageyama puts in. Suga pretends not to see the way Hinata is glaring at his partner for (rather obviously) stepping on his foot. Suga wonders what the heck happened to the rail guns. Those things are expensive, and it’s a lot of paperwork to get one replaced. “Because we were, you know, off duty and what not. Bonding. Getting along.”

The two rookies had been ordered to work together because their fighting was disrupting work processes.

“Riiiight,” Daichi says. The foot-stomping was not lost on him either. “Continue.”

“So we put the salt and the herbs in the volleyball and just, you know,” Hinata shrugs, “spiked it into the demon’s mouth. And it went WOOOSH and BAM and there was no more demon.”

There is a very long silence and both Captain and Lieutenant stare at the newest rookies.

“That’s not how it works!” Daichi exclaims. “That’s not how any of it works!”

“Well. It did,” Kageyama says.

It did, Suga thinks. Which is certainly interesting. These too rookies are either incredibly lucky with their idiocy, or they have hidden talents that just might be the edge they need to eliminate demons. He can tell Daichi is coming to the same conclusion.

“Alright,” Daichi says. “From now on you two are partners.”

“WHAT?” Hinata exclaims.

“No way,” Kageyama says at the same time.

“Deal with it. Now. _What_ happened to your cross guns?”


	3. Superhero AU

Hinata’s first day as an official member of the League of Heroes is not anything like he always dreamed it would be.

This is, of course, entirely Kageyama’s fault.

*

“AHH! What are you doing here?” Hinata says, seeing Kageyama wearing the same uniform he’s wearing– the one all recent recruits are wearing. “You’re a vill–”

Kageyama tackles him, covering his mouth. “You don’t need to _yell_ it.”

Hinata’s first instinct at this attempt to silence him is to do what he would have done if any of his old friends covered his mouth, which is to lick Kageyama’s palm.

“Gross. What are you, five?” Kageyama says, not removing his hand. “Look, I’m reformed, okay? I’m one of the good guys now. The captain and the chief already know. Everyone knows. You don’t need to talk about it.”

Hinata’s indignant response is lost in Kageyama’s palm, and eventually Kageyama removes his hand.

“But I’m going to defeat you!” Hinata says, when he gets the chance. Kageyama still hasn’t let him go. “I swore I was going to take you down! You’re my nemesis.” At Kageyama’s disgruntled face, Hinata scowls and says, “I mean, I know you probably don’t remember me–”

“I remember you,” Kageyama says. “Dumbass. You attacked our group as an unaffiliated minor. Which was super dumb, by the way.”

The momentary elation at the revelation that Kageyama did remember their brief (albeit, somewhat humiliating encounter) disappears at the rest of Kageyama’s statement. “I had to do _something_! That’s what heroes do! And I’m going to be the best. Would you let me go, already?”

“Are you going to be quiet?” Kageyama says suspiciously.

“No. Why’d they even let you in the League? You’re a supervillain.”

“As a minor, so they were lenient. And besides, my ability was too strong to ignore.”

Hinata’s scowl deepens. Kageyama’s shadow manipulation was stupidly impressive. “So why are you reformed all of the sudden?”

“That’s none of your business, dumbass.”

“It is SO my business! You’re my _nemesis_!”

Kageyama covers his mouth again. Hinata’s learned this time, so he bites down as hard as he can, causing Kageyama to shout, let him go, and summon his shadows in that order.

To which, obviously, Hinata was going to respond by summoning his own (not as strong) flame power, to retaliate. Their very brief scuffle results in the Mayor (visiting the League in order to see the new recruits) to lose his toupee, which is not the impression Hinata was planning on making his first day as superhero.

Which is _entirely_ Kageyama’s fault.

*

*

Ever since Tsukishima left, the League of Heroes keeps looking at Yamaguchi with open suspicion. They’re not even subtle; most days Yamaguchi can hear them loud and clear.

_There’s no way he’s not working for Tsukishima._

_He must be a spy._

_He followed Tsukishima everywhere– of course he’s a villain too._

_Don’t trust him, he’s Dark Moon’s lackey._

Of course, Yamaguchi is fairly certain he’s supposed to hear their comments. At least his core team– Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi– at least they still support and trust him. Of course, they know firsthand how deep the betrayal was, when Moon Knight, one of the most promising new superheroes, turned into Dark Moon, the most notorious traitor.

The worst part is, their suspicion isn’t exactly wrong. For a brief second, Yamaguchi had been tempted to follow Tsukishima.

“What are you doing, Tsukki?”

“It’s pointless to stay, Yamaguchi. Playing hero. It’s just a waste of time. Come with me.”

Yamaguchi had followed Tsukishima all his life– of course he was tempted to follow him. Tsukishima was asking him to come with him. For a split second, Yamaguchi almost did.

But he’d worked too hard to be the superhero that he was. He wouldn’t throw that away, not even for the man he’d been in love with since they were children.

“Hinata,” he asks his friend, comrade, and fellow hero, “couldn’t you talk to Tsukki?”

“Me?” Hinata tilts his head.

Hinata is the Soaring Sun; he saves everyone. He could persuade a villain to become a hero; he’s done it before. “You could help Tsukki.”

“I don’t think so. We never got along. What would you say to him, Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi blinks and Hinata just says, in that dangerously honest way of his, “I think you’re the only one who can save Tsukishima now.”

Yamaguchi is too terrified to hope that’s true.


	4. Bokuto and Akaashi

“AKAASHIIIII!!!”

There is only one person who says his name like that, although Akaashi is a little surprised to see Bokuto outside of the volleyball gym. 

Without any other preamble, Bokuto says, “Akaashi, I heard you got a love letter from _Sanada Hina._ ”

“Ah,” Akaashi says, wondering how that knowledge has spread to the Third Years. “Yes, that is correct.”

“And– and– I heard _you turned her down_.”

“That is also correct.”

Bokuto stares at him with that same slack-jawed shock that was on the face of Akaashi’s classmates. The fact that Bokuto has the same reaction as everyone else irritates Akaashi in more ways than he can say.

“But, she’s hottest girl in this entire school. Not just among the Second Years, the whole school.”

“She isn’t my type,” Akaashi says, which is the same thing he’s been saying to everyone else.

But unlike everyone else, Bokuto accepts this and says, “Oh! Of course. Yeah, that makes sense.” Then, after a pause he says, “So would you have said yes to someone who is your type?”

“Yes,” Akaashi says, keeping his face deliberately calm. “I would have.”

“What about Suzu-chan in your class? Is she your type?”

“No,” Akaashi says, wondering why Bokuto knows who anyone in his class is.

“Is Yukie your type?”

“No. None of our managers.”

“OK, what about Wataru?”

Akaashi pauses at the name of one of their teammates. He meets Bokuto’s gaze, uncharacteristically serious.

“No,” Akaashi says softly. “He’s not my type either.”

Then, almost inevitably, Bokuto says, “What about me?”

Akaashi meets his gaze and then says, “Ask me a different question, Bokuto-san, and maybe you’ll find out.”

Bokuto’s brows furrow, like he’s not sure what that means. And since this is already far too much for Akaashi to handle, he takes this opportunity to flee.


	5. Starting College - Kenma and Akaashi

It’s not like he makes a conscious decision not to play volleyball once he enters college. It’s more like, without the catalyst prompting of Kuroo, Kenma doesn’t have a reason to start playing volleyball in college. And anyway, Kenma thinks volleyball was really only fun some of the times, and only in certain circumstances. Kuroo at his side, Hinata as an opponent, the Nekoma team at his back. He’s always known he doesn’t love it the same way the others do, so there’s no point playing in college.

(And anyway. Kuroo is playing in college. And while that’s not a reason that factors into his decision to not play, he can’t help but think that playing against Kuroo wouldn’t be any fun at all. It wouldn’t even be volleyball.)

But after the clubs finished their recruitment season and Kenma didn’t join any, he starts thinking about how much time he now has.

Three weeks into his first year, and he’s slowly become aware of some gnawing thing in his stomach, some weight in his heart, some haze in his mind, all of which make the days seem long and his weekends empty. And Kenma is self-aware enough to know what it is, even if he can’t believe it’s happening. As someone who has never minded being alone, he’s surprised to find that he’s lonely.

It’s like he went into this, thinking homesickness was something that happens to other people. Away from Kuroo, away from his friends, away from his family, and away from his team, Kenma always assumed he’d be fine. But he finds himself randomly emailing people he barely knew in high school, just because they went to the same college as him, to see if they want to hang out. He finds himself trying, and often failing, to strike up conversation in his classes. The texts he gets from Kuroo and Hinata are lifelines, but sometimes they mention names he has never heard of before and he realizes that they’re having no trouble at all meeting new people and making new friends. 

You need to get out more, Kuroo texts him. Don’t make me come out there to make sure you’re getting fresh air.

It’s the pathetic, wishful thought about how much he wants Kuroo to visit, that makes Kenma realize Kuroo probably has a point. He should get out more. 

He sees a flyer posted around campus advertising a drawing club, and even though Kenma has never been particularly artistic, he decides why the hell not and goes to a meeting. He lurks in the background the entire time and idly sketches monster designs from the current game he’s playing instead of the fruit on display.

After the meeting, Kenma is about to go home and vow never to leave again, when a voice stops him. “Kozume-kun, right?”

Kenma looks up at sees a stranger talking to him. He panics at first until he realizes that he’s not a stranger after all, he just didn’t recognize him because he’s dyed his hair blue. Kenma blanks on the name, since that’s never been his strong suit. “Fukurodani’s setter,” he says.

“Akaashi,” the stranger introduces, and Kenma nods, the name coming back to him now. “You didn’t join the volleyball club?”

“…No,” Kenma says. Kuroo was always really good friends with the Fukurodani captain, so Kenma had been in the same sphere as Akaashi a lot, although they’d never talked much. “You?”

“I was for a couple of weeks. But. It wasn’t the same.”

Kenma nods, figuring that must be true.

“Did you want to hang out some time? It would be good to– catch up.”

The awkward way Akaashi says that is very familiar to Kenma– that painful way of reaching out to make a connection, any connection, often not leading to anything at all. Kenma appreciates that Akaashi took the first step. “Yeah. That’d be good.”


	6. Iwaizumi and Oikawa

Iwaizumi thinks about how sometimes it’s the decisions you don’t even know you’re making that end up causing the most regret.

There’s always going to be the obvious decision points– turning right, instead of turning left, joining one after school club over another, deciding whether or not to participate in a school festival. The decisions you know could affect every subsequent decision and so you have to be careful. Otherwise, you’ll always be left wondering, “Maybe I should have made the other choice…”

There are those choices, but then there’s the choices you make when you don’t have all the facts. Like that day in their Third Year of middle school, and Oikawa said, “Are you applying to Shiratorizawa?”

And Iwaizumi had said without thinking, “Of course not, I’m going to Aobajohsai.”

Going to Aobajohsai hadn’t been a decision at all; pretty much everyone from their middle school went to Aobajohsai, it was just the most logical path in life.

“You’re not even going to apply?” Oikawa said.

“No, why bother? They’re a bunch of snobs anyway. Aobajohsai is where I’ve always wanted to go.” It’s where his parents went, and his grandparents. There was never any other place he wanted to play volleyball. “Why? Aren’t you going?”

“Right, I am. I was just wondering,” Oikawa said.

*

It’s only after this first time Ushijima tels Oikawa, “You should have gone to Shiratorizawa,” that it occurs to Iwaizumi that Oikawa could have gone to Shiratorizawa.

“Were you scouted?” Iwaizumi asks, gruffer than he meant to, because mostly he keeps thinking that surely Oikawa would have told him if he’d been scouted.

“It doesn’t matter,” Oikawa says, which isn’t an answer at all. “It was always going to be Aobajohsai for me.”

Iwaizumi leaves it alone after that.

*

It’s only in their Third Year of high school, after they lose their final game, and Ushijima once again says, “You should have gone to Shiratorizawa,” that Iwaizumi starts thinking that maybe Oikawa should have. And all at once, he thinks that Oikawa probably didn’t, because Iwaizumi didn’t, and he wonders if maybe he should have made a different decision, when Oikawa had asked him all those years ago.

*

“Listen up, Ushijima. I never thought my decision was wrong, and my volleyball hasn’t ended at all. Don’t you ever forget my worthless pride.”

Iwaizumi thinks about this declaration, over and over again. It follows him well into the night. He dreams about it.

*

“Do you,” Iwaizumi starts, “Do you ever wish you–”

“Iwa-chan, if you finish that question, I won’t forgive you.”

Iwaizumi blinks, because Oikawa actually sounds serious about that.

“I think,” Oikawa says, after a while, “that Ushiwaka has always been incredibly rude to his setter, don’t you think? That’s the kind of rudeness I don’t like. I have always, always been glad about who is on my team. That’s always what mattered to me the most.”

Iwaizumi snorts, because he thinks there’s probably a lot of different ways you can interpret that sentence.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says. “You have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as I go along with various Haikyuu prompts =) You can find me at umisabaku.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! =)


End file.
